


Managing Misato

by WestOrEast



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Shinji didn't expect to run into his old high school teacher after a night out drinking. He didn't expect to be taking Misato back home. And he certainly didn't expect to end up fucking her. But its hard to feel bad about any of it.
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko/Ikari Shinji, Akagi Ritsuko/Katsuragi Misato, Ikari Shinji/Katsuragi Misato, Ikari Shinji/Katsuragi Misato/Akagi Ritsuko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Managing Misato**

  
I was feeling kind of drunk from spending time at the bar. That was probably why I was thinking about Rei and Asuka as I walked back home, feeling the hot summer night air pressing down around my head as I walked.

Man, those two. Those _two_. The two women (or girls, really, since we had all been in high school) that I had ever dated. It had been pretty fun while I was with them, but I had ended up breaking up over both of them. Which was quite the pity, because man, there had been something about the two of them that had really been fun. In completely different ways, of course, because what Asuka thought was fun and what Rei thought was fun was pretty much night and day.

Man, I really _was_ drunk if I was thinking about a pair of girls I had stopped dating three and four years ago and hadn’t seen in two. I shook my head and patted my cheeks, trying to sober up. At least I was walking in a straight line so I wasn’t _that_ drunk.

Not like the lady in front of me who was staggering from side to side as she walked down the sidewalk towards me. I frowned as she passed underneath a lamppost. Was that- Miss Misato?

“Hey, um, Miss Misato?” I asked, stopping in front of her and waving as I smiled apologetically. “It is you, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” she said, slurring her words pretty heavily. “Who wants to know?”

Even as I opened my mouth to reply, she must have finally managed to get my face into focus. A big smile instantly appeared on her face and she wrapped an arm around, pounding me on the back and making me gasp as all the breath was driven out of my body.

“Why, it’s Shinji Ikari!” She said, the half-hidden note of sullenness in her voice vanishing underneath a massive tide of drunken joy. “Good to see you, good to see you,” she said, patting my back with the kind of force usually reserved for slapping people. “How many years has it been since I had you in my class?”

“Um, two, I think,” I said, getting _significantly_ drunker as she breathed on me. “I’m in college now, studying electronics.”

“Really? Really?” Misato asked, sounding very happy though I wasn’t sure if she had actually heard what I was saying. “That’s good, that’s really good. Why don’t we go get a drink to cele-“ Her hand tightened up on my shoulder. “Actually, no, maybe not,” she said in a strained voice. “Is there a bush or a garbage can-!”

I pointed at a bush just in time. She lurched away from me and threw up into it. I winced, looking away and wishing that there was a semi passing by to drown out the sounds. After half a minute or so, she was upright again, smiling as she wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

“So, Shinji,” she said, staggering back over to me and throwing an arm around me, “how you been huh?” She pinched my cheek. I winced as she, again, used some more force than she really needed to. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen you, studying in class, hunched over those boring books and answering my questions.”

“I’ve been good,” I said, grunting a bit as she started to lean on me. I reached down and helped hold her up. “College is going well. How about you?”

Misato didn’t answer that and instead started patting around, looking for something and mumbling underneath her breath. I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to be doing here. How _were_ you supposed to react to meeting your high school homeroom teacher when she was very drunk and you were kind of drunk yourself?

“Great,” she said with a sigh, looking around. “Shinji, be a dear and see if you can find my purse, alright?”

I looked around but I couldn’t _see_ any purse laying on the sidewalk. I said as much and Misato groaned.

“Great, just great,” she said, almost sounding on the verge of tears all of a sudden. “That’s the third purse I’ve lost this month. Now how am I going to get inside my apartment?”

“I live nearby,” I said, “you can spend the night with me if you want. And call the bar you went to tomorrow to see if they have it?”

Even as I made the offer, I was wincing, thinking about how you would clean vomit out from a futon. But there was no way I could just dump my former teacher on the street and go home, after all.

“Oh, you’d do that for me?” Misato asked, sounding _very_ touched and _very_ drunk. “You’re such a good boy, Shinji,” she said, trying to pinch my cheek again. “So good for doing that for an old lady like me.”

It was a bit of a trek to get home, since Misato _really_ wasn’t doing very well. I did most of the walking for both of us and all of the guidance. My legs were starting to ache as I finally got the front door open and guided Misato in. She made a beeline for the toilet and I shut the door to avoid having to listen to all of the sounds coming from there. While she was, ah, feeling the effects, I got some coffee going and wondered just what it was that I was _doing_ here.

The walk back home had been kind of distracting, since Misato’s breasts had been pressing against my side the entire way. I hadn’t _meant_ to do that, but there also hadn’t really been any way to avoid having it happen, either. It was just the way things had ended up. But as we had walked along, I had felt her soft breasts pressing against me and it had gotten _really_ distracting. There was a twitching in my crotch as I thought about her and a light blush on my face.

It wasn’t that I didn’t know how hot Misato was. I had masturbated to her a _lot_ during high school. Even more than I generally had to any even slightly attractive woman I knew or saw. The clothes she had worn to class had always been _right_ on the edge of professional and it had always gotten me hot underneath the collar as I had stared at the hints of cleavage and how her black skirt could cling to hips, outlining her butt when she wrote stuff on the board.

And now, well, _this_ was happening. And it was feeling really good. Just for an instant, my hand rubbed at my crotch before I was able to pull it away. That wasn’t the kind of thing I should be doing when someone else was throwing up in my bathroom.

I’d gotten some coffee going by the time Misato staggered back out into the kitchen. She still didn’t look good, but she didn’t look _as_ bad. She sat down at the table and wrapped her hands around the mug of coffee. She didn’t drink from it though and just stared down at the surface, the black of the coffee heavily lightened by all of the cream that I had put in it. Coffee breath wasn’t _as_ bad as booze breath, but it could still stand to be heavily improved.

The silence really drug out for a long while and I started to shift from side to side as I wondered how I was supposed to break it. Finally, Misato sighed heavily. She slumped forward and she almost fell into the coffee. I gasped and jerked upright to do _something_. I wasn’t sure what.

“What the hell am I doing, Shinji,” Misato said quietly. “Look at me.”

I looked at her, not sure what I was supposed to be seeing. She looked like, well, a kind of drunk Misato. The teacher I had had for years.

“I’m still teaching kids who don’t want to be there,” Misato moaned, her head sinking down lower and lower, “I’m going to be thirty soon and I’m still alone and it’s all just going to _shit_.”

“That’s not true,” I said quickly, racking my brains to come up with something inspirational to say. “I always enjoyed my time in your classes. And I know that some of my friends did as well.” I wasn’t sure how many of them enjoyed it because Misato wore tight white shirts to class, but why did she need to know that?

“It doesn’t matter,” Misato said, still determined to remain sunk in her gloom. “I’m getting older, I don’t have anybody around who’s interested in me, my looks are going and soon I’m just going to be ugly old Misato teaching another group of bored teens.”

“You’re not ugly,” I said, knowing I was telling the truth this time. “You look _really_ pretty, Misato! You always have.”

Misato didn’t answer and just shook her head back and forth. I sighed in frustration and leaned forward. She lifted her head to see what was going on and squeaked in surprise as I kissed her.

It felt _really_ nice to kiss Misato. Especially since the kiss was so quick I wasn’t able to taste anything on her lips. She made a squeaking sound and I opened my eyes in time to see her eyes getting _really_ wide as she stared at me from just a few centimeters away. Then I pulled back, hoping that I had done the right thing.

“S-Sorry,” I said, pulling back from the kiss and sitting back down in my chair. “I just, there was an impulse and all of a sudden I just _had_ to do that and I know that it wasn’t very-!”

I got cut off as Misato leaned across the table and kissed me back. She was a _lot_ more into it than I had been. Her hands came up to grab the sides of my face as she kissed me and I could feel her tongue pressing against my lips as we kept on kissing.

One of us was moaning and I wasn’t sure which it was. Finally, though, we managed to break free of the kiss and stared at one another. Both of us were panting for breath. And all of a sudden, I was _really_ turned on. I could feel my dick starting to get hard inside of my pants as I stared at Misato. And at her breasts, which were hanging down underneath her chest and swaying back and forth as she breathed in and out.

“Do you want to, uh,” I started to say, trying to think of a way to put this that wouldn’t sound really lame and stupid.

“Fuck me, Shinji,” Misato said with a sigh, sitting back in her chair. “I want to feel you against me as you slide on inside of me.”

Okay, there was just no possible way I could turn down an invitation like that. I nodded and rose to my feet in a bit of a jerk. Then I went over to Misato as she stood up as well, languidly stretching and swaying from side to side a bit. As hot as she looked, part of me was still hoping that her time in the bathroom had taken care of any need to further purge herself. Then I saw how nice her body looked in her outfit and another part of my own body took over thinking.

We met and kissed, wrapping our arms around one another. It felt _nice_ to kiss her, now that I was actually focusing on what was happening. Misato’s body was pressed up against mine and I could feel her moving around as I rested my hands on her hips.

We kept on kissing and it kept on feeling _really_ nice as we made out. I looked up into her eyes as we kissed, seeing the lust and the longing that were in them. I shivered and did my best to return that lust as we kissed, our tongues meeting and pressing against one another.

Then we both pulled back a bit, separating far enough for Misato to reach down and grab at her clothing. I stopped and watched for a bit, seeing what she was doing and wondering if it was going to be better than what I could remember dreaming about.

I swallowed as I looked at Misato as she lost more and more of her clothes. She looked so _good_. And she was looking better all the time as she wore less and less and less. The curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts, it was all _really_ hot and I shivered, feeling my cock straining against my underwear as I stared at her, loving her and wanting her.

I barley remembered to get undressed as well, slipping out of my clothes and not even caring enough to do anything with them besides tossing them into separate corners of the room. I _wanted_ Misato. I needed her. I needed her right _now_ and I couldn’t believe that I was actually going to have her.

“Shinji,” Misato moaned as she ran her eyes over me. Her cheeks were already flushed but I could hear the soft little gasp she made as she stared at me. “Oh my, you have grown, haven’t you?”

I nodded and stepped forward to embrace her. She melted into my touch, pushing her body against mine. She was almost completely naked, only wearing her stockings, black stockings that clung to her thighs and made her legs look _so_ good. I reached down with one hand as we embraced and ran it up and down along the side of her left thigh, all the way up to her hip.

I could feel her breasts pressing against my chest, the soft mounds and the stiff nipples. My other hand was at the small of her back and we leaned in to kiss.

Part of me couldn’t believe that I was _actually_ kissing Misato. Or that we were going to be doing so much more than kissing. But who cared about that? Who cared about all those fantasies that I had never thought would actually happen? The important thing was that she was here, she needed me and I was going to give her everything that I had to offer.

We slowly moved towards the bed, clinging on tightly to each other and still kissing the entire way. I could feel my cock straining inside of my boxers. In fact, the tip of it was peeking out from the very top and occasionally brushing against Misato’s skin.

Her hand reached down to grab my dick. She squeezed slightly and I moaned. It felt _good_. I returned the favor, grabbing her butt and feeling the cheeks shifting around underneath my hand.

Right after that, we both tumbled down onto my bed. I shivered, pressing forward, feeling my cock rubbing against her pussy through my boxers. She could feel it too and Misato looked up at me with an expression of _lust_ on her face, a need inside of her that I couldn’t wait to see and fulfill.

I wasn’t sure which of us got my boxers off of me. It could have been either one of us. But the important thing was that they were removed and there was nothing stopping me from sliding inside of Misato. Her legs were spread very far apart and I looked down at them with a pulse of arousal flashing through me as I stared at her. She was very neatly shaved, with just a thin vertical line of hair. And I could see and smell the arousal that was leaking out of her.

“Give it to me, Shinji,” Misato moaned, spreading her legs far apart. “Come on inside of me, fill me up.”

I nodded and took a deep breath. I really _was_ about to fuck my high school teacher, wasn’t I? I had masturbated to the thought how many times? I had heard some of the other guys talking about how hot she was how many times? And now it was actually happening.

And there was nothing else left to do except make it happen. I leaned forward and rested the tip of my cock against Misato’s pussy. We both twitched a bit at that. And then I pushed forward, sliding inside of her.

It was _great_. The whole college thing had meant that it had been a while since I had last had sex with a girl. So maybe I just wasn’t able to remember how good it normally felt. But I doubted it. I _liked_ this and I felt Misato’s hot, wet, tight pussy clinging to me as I pushed deeper and deeper inside of her in one long, smooth stroke as I found out just how much of my cock she could take.

The answer was all of it. There were barely a centimeter left sticking out of her when I stopped and that was just because of the angle I was sliding into her. I shivered, looking down at her, the expression of love and lust and drunkenness on her face.

And then I lowered my gaze to the rest of her body. And it was such a _good_ body. Her pale skin, those big breasts, her long thighs, it was all so _hot_ and I felt another flash of arousal sweeping through my body. And I was getting to fuck it.

So I started to properly fuck her, drawing my hips back and pushing them back forward, making my cock move in and out of her pussy over and over again. As I did so, I lifted one hand from her hips to grab her breast. It was soft underneath my hand and I squeezed it, listening to her moan as I toyed with the breast. It had to be one of the better breasts I had ever touched.

“Fuck me, Shinji,” Misato moaned, clinging tightly to me. “Fuck me, fuck me _harder_.” A shiver ran from head to toe and I made a moaning sound, looking at her body bouncing like that. “Knock me up. Put a baby inside of me!”

The image of a pregnant Misato flashed through my mind. It was a _good_ image, one that I couldn’t possibly ignore. I shivered and kept on fucking her, slamming into her pussy, screwing her and using her and astonished at how good her pussy felt wrapped around my cock. Was she always like this in bed or was it just when she was drunk? I didn’t know and I didn’t care.

“I’ll do it,” I managed to get out. “But you’re going to have to become my girlfriend, okay?”

“Yes!” Misato moaned, reaching up to grab at my forearms. “Knock me up and make me yours, Shinji!”

I nodded, my head jerking up and down. And I kept on fucking her, hammering into her _tight_ pussy. I had thought that both Rei and Asuka had felt amazing the half dozen times I had had sex with each of them. But they didn’t have anything on how tight and hot and wet Misato was. I shivered as I kept on fucking her, looking down at her bouncing breasts, swaying from side to side and up and down. I leaned down and took one of them in my mouth, sucking on the stiff nipple. The sound Misato made at that was simply _divine_. There was no other word for it. It was just flatout amazing and I loved hearing her whining in the back of her throat as I took care of that big, firm chest that had taunted me almost every day for three years.

Misato’s hands were busy on my back, clutching my shoulders, drawing her fingernails up along my back, just holding on and squeezing. It felt nice, an enjoyable sideshow to what was _really_ happening between the two of us.

“Shinji, Shinji, Shinji,” Misato moaned, pushing her chest up, pressing her breasts against my face. “Thank you, please, don’t stop, keep on going!”

I kept on going. I couldn’t really do anything else, could I? I just _had_ to keep on taking care of her, keep on feeling her pussy wrapped around my cock. It felt wonderful and I shivered as I drove in and out of her again and again, feeling how _tight_ and _wet_ she was. It was a miracle that I hadn’t cum already, she was feeling so good as I felt her get wrapped around me.

I finally stopped sucking and kissing her breast enough to lift my head up to get a better look at her. And she still looked _really_ good. The absolute best, really. Sprawled out underneath me, looking up at me with an expression of absolute lust on her face as she stared at me, needing every single thing that I could give her. I shivered and kept on thrusting, pumping in and out of her pussy as I screwed Misato.

I shivered as I kept on fucking Misato. She was still feeling _really_ good wrapped around my dick. So wet and so tight and so hot and she _looked_ so good. I didn’t see why she was worried about her looks fading. She looked just as good as I remembered her looking as I slid in and out of her pussy.

“S-Shinji,” Misato moaned, looking up at me with wide eyes. “I’m, I’m going to-!”

She didn’t say what was about to happen. But I was able to figure it out, especially when she squeezed down _tightly_ around me and moaned. I moaned as well. Her pussy had already been tight. But now it was _tight_ , squeezing down around my cock so hard that I barely managed to stop myself from cumming right then and there as I felt her inner walls clench down around me. I shivered and almost slid to a stop inside of her as I stared down at Misato as she orgasmed.

She looked so _hot_ like this. The expression that was passing over her face, it was just more beautiful than words could describe. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I stared, looking at her, wanting her, lusting after her, seeing the pleasure that was washing over her as she looked so _hot_ like this.

Misato was babbling, words that were coming so quickly after one another that I couldn’t really tell them apart from each other. But I didn’t need to know what she was saying to know what she _meant_. I felt the exact same way about her, after all.

And I kept on fucking her as her pussy relaxed its tight grip on my cock. I shivered as I kept on thrusting in and out of her, feeling her _tight_ grip on my dick as I pounded her. I could feel the arousal leaking past me and running down both of us as we kept on fucking. And it was all so _good_ and I just couldn’t think of anything else I could possibly want than to keep on fucking her and seeing her be so happy.

I reached down again to Misato’s breasts. They still felt great underneath my hands and the sounds that Misato made as I played with them were _really_ something special. I felt a shiver run through my entire body as I looked down at her, seeing her sprawled out on my bed, loving what I was doing to her as I slid in and out of her, over and over again.

“Misato, you look so… _hot_ ,” I said, shaking my head back and forth. “You look amazing.”

“So do you, Shinji,” Misato said, looking at me with a lustful expression on her face. “You must be getting all sorts of ladies with that sweet look.”

I wasn’t, actually, but that hardly seemed like something to bring up right now. Instead, I just kept on fucking her, pounding in and out of her pussy, feeling her body up and kissing her. I had no idea how much time had passed as we kept on doing this, but I didn’t care, either. Misato was still making me feel so _good_ as we fucked and I didn’t want this to end for even a second. I just wanted to keep on going and going, feeling her tight pussy and her soft body underneath me as we made the two of us feel _great_.

My orgasm was starting to happen. I was going to last for a few more seconds and then I was going to cum. Not something that I had a problem with, really. I could tell that this was easily going to be my best orgasm in the past year and it was all going to be because of Misato.

I kept on fucking her, looking down to see my stiff dick sliding in and out of her pussy. And then lifting my head a bit to see her large breasts bouncing up and down as I slid in and out of her. And looking at _everything_ else and loving it all because Misato was just such an attractive woman and there was no way that I could do anything but love fucking her and seeing how beautiful she was as I kept on using her.

“I’m going to cum, Misato,” I said with a shiver.

“Do it,” Misato urged. “Do it, fill me up, make me yours.” She moaned, her back actually lifting off of the bed as she played with her own body, hands gliding over her breasts and brushing against my cock as she toyed with her clit. “I know you want to see me pregnant, Shinji, knocked up with _your_ baby. Do it. Make it happen. Fuck me, fuck me, knock me up, Shinji!”

How could I refuse a request like that? I pushed myself forward until I was buried as deep inside of Misato was it was possible to be. I could feel her wet walls clinging to every single centimeter of my dick. And then I _came_.

It was a great orgasm. Maybe even the best orgasm that I had ever had. I gasped as my dick twitched and pulsed inside of her, filling her up with my seed as I came inside of my former teacher. I could feel my balls emptying themselves as drained myself into Misato. The pleasure that came running up from my cock was _amazing_ , filling my whole body up with a warm, wonderful glow as I shivered and shook, trying to keep my breathing and heart under control as I felt _everything_ wonderful about her.

Misato was moaning as she got filled up with semen. I looked down and shivered, seeing the white cum slipping out of her and running down her skin. _I_ had done that and it hardly even seemed possible for me to have done so. But I could _feel_ that I had done it, I could feel my cum sliding against my cock and Misato’s inner walls.

I slowly pulled out of her, my twitching dick starting to shrink. A whole lot more cum followed my cock and Misato moaned, covering her pussy with one hand. She smiled up at me as the semen started to leak around her fingers.

“I feel so _warm_ inside, Shinji,” she said softly. “Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

I nodded, no sure what I was supposed to say. I leaned forward and hugged her, settling down on my bed and feeling Misato’s body pushing up against mine. We ended up spooning, her back pressed against my front. It just seemed so _natural_ to lift my hand a bit and grab her breast, lightly cupping it and feeling the nipple pressing against my palm.

I could feel a wave of fatigue suddenly washing over me. I yawned heavily as my eyelids flickered. I was _tired_. I was really, really tired all of a sudden. So was Misato, I could tell. Her breathing was already starting to calm down. I got as comfortable as I could with the foreign feeling of someone else in my bed. And then, slowly, we both went to sleep.  
 *******  
I slept _well_. I didn’t even have a hangover when I woke up the next morning. There was one odd thing, though. A soft body pressed up against me. It took a while for me to figure out what was happening, as her hair brushed against my face and tickled my nose. Then memories started to flood back through my mind.

Oh _shit_. Had I really fucked Miss Misato? Had I really fucked her bareback and been urged to knock her up? The answer was so obviously yes, since I could distinctly remember wondering what Misato would look like if she was pregnant. And that would mean… my eyes got _really_ wide as I sat up, looking down at her.

Misato was still in my bed and still almost completely naked. She was just waking up herself, twitching softly and making noises in the back of her throat as she pushed herself upright. I swallowed as I looked at her. Even from behind, she looked good. Especially, my eyes darted down to her rear, which I could just _barely_ see, certain parts of her.

“Ugh,” Misato said with a moan, not sounding very on top of it as she rubbed her head. She looked around, not twisting around enough to actually see me. “Oh great, where the hell am I now?”

“Um, morning, Misato,” I said, clearing my throat and making Misato jump about five meters into the air. “It’s good to see you awake?”

“I, what, Shinji?” Misato said, her mouth hanging open and gaping at me like a beached fish. “What?” She rubbed her forehead again. “Oh, what did I _do_ last night?”

“Um, we met outside a bar,” I started to say before she waved me quiet.

“I know! I know what we did last night,” Misato said, slumping down and using both hands to rub her forehead. “Oh _God_.” She shook her head back and forth, messy black hair swinging from side to side. “What was I _thinking_?”

“I enjoyed it,” I said, shifting my weight around as I rose up and rested a hand on her shoulder. “And, um, I meant what I said.”

“That’s nice, Shinji, but I still shouldn’t have been asking that of you,” Misato said, not looking up at me as she moaned. “I shouldn’t have had sex with a student.”

“I haven’t been your student since I graduated,” I pointed out, moving from touching Misato’s shoulder to giving her an one-armed hug. “And I do think that you’re a very pretty woman, Misato.” I coughed into a fist. “And I want to see more of you.”

“I think you’ve already seen quite a bit of me,” Misato said with quite a bit of sarcasm lacing her voice. “More than I should have been showing off.”

“Oh, it’s not bad,” I said. “I think that…” I took a deep breath. “I’m willing to take responsibility for what I did last night and I want to get to know you better, Misato.”

She looked up at me, brushing some hair out of her eyes. She studied me, her eyes running over my body, from head to toe and intently focusing on my face. She slowly nodded, sighing heavily.

“Well…” she said, breaking eye contact to stare off at the corner of my bedroom, “maybe. Maybe.”

What more could I ask for? I nodded and smiled as I slowly slid out of the bed. It might be a day off for the both of us (or at least I _hoped_ that Misato didn’t get this drunk on days when she had class) but there was still stuff I needed to take care of. Like a shower. I wondered how to suggest that Misato should do the same. Then the thought of Misato and I taking a shower _together_ came to mind. It was a really nice thought and I felt my dick twitch a bit, especially as my eyes flashed down to look at Misato’s breasts.

She saw that too. She couldn’t avoid seeing it, really, since we were both still naked. A lewd smile appeared on Misato’s face for a second before she stretched as well. It was _really_ hard not to stare too hard at her breasts as they moved around on her chest as she lifted her arms above her head.

“I…” I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts back into order, “I really would like to be your boyfriend, Misato,” I said, my eyes flicking down to her belly and wondering how large it would get as time went on. “And take care of our child together.”

Misato looked down at her own stomach and rested a hand on her flat tummy. She stayed like that for a moment before nodding and looking up at me.

“You’ve got a deal, Shinji, so long as you make me breakfast.”

I nodded, smiling. I turned to leave the bedroom, feeling a wave of _something_ washing over me. I didn’t know exactly what I was thinking of or feeling as I left Misato but I did know one thing.

My life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

 **Four Months Later**

  
“Shinji,” Misato moaned, bucking against me as I slid in and out of her. “Harder, Shinji, I can take it harder.”

I took a deep breath. And I started to give it to her harder. The moan that slipped out of her mouth made me wince and look around on reflex. But there was nobody coming to scold us for having sex on Misato’s balcony.

Which was good, because I wasn’t sure if I would be able to stop fucking Misato if there was any trouble. Her ass felt _great_ as I slid in and out of it.

Anal was still a pretty new thing for me. But I was getting used to it, especially since Misato could cum from it and she didn’t want to have me inside of her pussy until after the baby was born. Which made sense, of course, though I thought that she might be a bit too cautious. On the other hand, how could I possibly complain about getting the chance to fuck Misato in the ass?

Misato was only wearing some lingerie and I wasn’t even wearing that much. I bit my lip as I kept on humping up against her, feeling my dick pounding in and out of her rear over and over again as I made love to my girlfriend.

The past four months had really been something special. I think both of us were bit a surprised when we actually did end up falling in love with each other, but I was happy that we had. It made everything so much better, even when Misato wasn’t around. We’d fuck one another, we’d eat dinner together, we’d do a ton of things with each other and I enjoyed them all.

I wasn’t sure if I enjoyed any of them more than sex, mind. But that was because Misato was so _good_ at fucking. The way she could use her body, I was learning things from her that I hadn’t even thought I _could_ learn. And I loved it, I loved so _much_ about Misato.

And I especially loved getting to fuck her body. I looked down at her rear, the black panties and garter belt really highlighting her rear. I reached down and grabbed her big, firm ass, seeing my fingers sink just a _bit_ into it as I grabbed it. And I kept on fucking her rear the entire time, sliding in and out of her butt and making the two of us moan as I felt her tight hole wrapping tightly around my cock.

“Come on, Shinji,” Misato moaned. “Hammer me.” She gasped and threw her head back, trying for a kiss. I gave it to her and moved one hand up to grab her breasts through her bra. “Use me, make me scream from how good it feels.”

I nodded and did my best to make her dreams into a reality. I kept on fucking her, pushing her up against the railing of the balcony as I spread out her ass with my dick. And it felt _good_. I couldn’t believe how good it felt to be buried inside of her. Although I knew that it felt just as good as it always did when we fucked.

Misato’s belly was starting to grow. It wasn’t too large yet, but it was already obvious, no matter what clothing she wore. And I found that to be _really_ hot. Seeing her, knowing that I had been the one to do that to her and that we would both be able to raise our child together, it was a _real_ turn on for me. Part of me wondered if I had some sort of pregnancy fetish and if I was going to want to knock up Misato again after the birth.

Well, that was just going to be something to think about in the future, wasn’t it? Right now, all I needed to do was keep on _fucking_ Misato. And that was something that was really easy to do as I felt my dick pumping in and out of her tight, hot ass. My hands kept on roaming over her body, touching her ass, grabbing her thighs, stroking her belly, teasing her breasts, going everywhere. As good as her body felt underneath my hands, she had told me that it felt even better for her.

And that was a very nice thought. I _liked_ the idea of Misato being able to enjoy herself, of her getting to have just as good of a time as I was as I kept on humping against her, driving my rod in and out of her. Misato was thrusting back against me, her arms doing the work instead of risking knocking her belly against the railing repeatedly as I hammered into her butt.

Part of me couldn’t believe that Misato was actually capable of orgasming from her rear. The rest of me _didn’t_ have the slightest problem with that at all. It was always a treat to watch the woman I loved cum and I didn’t really mind what part of her tipped her over the edge into orgasm. Just so long as I got to see it, that was what _really_ mattered.

“Shinji,” Misato moaned. I could hear the lust _dripping_ from her words as she pressed back against me. “Keep going. Don’t you dare stop, okay?”

“Of course not,” I said, nodding. “Just _relax_ and let me take care of this, Misato.”

Misato nodded. And I took care of it. I kept on fucking her, I kept on pounding her ass and it kept on feeling so damn _good_. I shivered as I felt her ass stretched out around my shaft, how tightly it was clinging to every centimeter that I could fit inside of her. And how much better it was going to be feeling for me soon, once I actually managed to cum.

I shivered and bit my lip, looking down at Misato’s heart-shaped ass as I kept on fucking it. It was jiggling nicely as I pounded her and I resisted the urge to reach down and slap it. Spanking was a thing that Misato was only very rarely in the mood for. While pretty much every time I saw that butt jiggling from the force I was using to fuck her ass, I got in the mood for it. Because it was a _great_ butt and seeing it bouncing around like it did, well, who _wouldn’t_ want to see it move even more?

Oh well, that was not nearly enough to cast a pall on how we had sex. Or how _often_ we had sex. It wasn’t quite a daily thing, but it was pretty close. And if you counted the times we went at it, looking for more than a single orgasm for each of us, I was pretty sure that it did average out to a daily lovemaking ratio.

Misato gasped as she pulled herself forward, sliding right off of my cock. I blinked, looking down at my stiff rod and then up at her. She twisted around, smiling widely as she let me look at her body. And getting to see that was almost worth not actually being buried inside of her. She just looked so _good_ , with her makeup almost perfect and her breasts and her belly and everything. I just couldn’t get tired of staring at Misato. And she had once told me that she couldn’t get tired of staring at me, either. We both looked at each other for a bit, panting for breath.

“Shinji,” Misato said, turning around and smiling at me. Sweat beaded her face and her cheeks were flushed. She looked _beautiful_. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said, taking her in a hug and kissing her, feeling her body pressing up against mine. “I love you so _much_ , Misato.”

And it was true. Every single word of it. I couldn’t speak about how much I loved Misato, the words just wouldn’t come. But if I couldn’t use words to make it clear, at least there were other ways.

I kissed Misato, feeling her lips against mine as my hands met together behind her back. She lifted a hand and clung to the back of my head. This was… perfect. There was just no other word for it. This was absolutely perfect.

Who would have expected something like this to happen?


	2. Managing Ritsuko

**Managing Ritsuko**

  
“Yui’s finally gone asleep,” Misato said with a tired smile as she slumped down next to Shinji and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “ _Finally_.”  
  
“And I hope she spends the rest of the night asleep,” Shinji said softly, planting a kiss on Misato’s cheek, right next to her lips. “That would be a nice change.”  
  
Misato snorted and rolled her eyes. She still didn’t think she was up for being a mother, but what the hell. So long as Shinji was still around to help her out, she thought that she could manage. Of course, Shinji was also the one who had _made_ her a mother in the first place, so he better not think of skipping out on her!  
  
“Now,” Misato said with a grin as she swung herself around to rest on Shinji’s lap and stare down into the eyes of her former student, “how should we spend the rest of the evening?”  
  
Shinji smiled and wrapped his arms around Misato’s hips, pulling her close against him. The two of them leaned in for a deep, exciting kiss. Misato moaned slightly as she felt Shinji’s tongue pressing against her own. It was so _nice_ to kiss her boyfriend. And to do a whole lot more than kiss.  
  
Misato was just about to start doing one of those things when there was a knock at the apartment door. For a long moment, Misato kept on kissing Shinji, hoping that whoever was there would go away. Then they knocked again.  
  
“Ugh,” Misato said, pulling away from Shinji’s kiss and sliding off of the couch. “We’ll pick _right_ back up, Shinji. Okay?” She tugged her t-shirt down to cover her belly from where it had ridden up. “This will only take a minute.”  
  
“I’ll be waiting,” Shinji said with a red-cheeked grin and a large bulge inside his shorts.  
  
Misato quickly hurried to the front door, already planning what she was going to say to whoever was interrupting her fun time with Shinji. As cute as Yui could sometimes be, she needed a _lot_ of attention and giving birth hadn’t done anything to decrease Misato’s sex drive. The chance for a time with her man was _not_ something she wanted to give up.  
  
“Yes, what is- Ritsuko?”  
  
Misato’s mouth dropped as she stared at her friend. Of all the people she had thought might be there, her friend hadn’t been one of them. Especially looking like such a _wreck_. Ritsuko had red eyes, a tired slump to her shoulders and a backpack hanging down from her hand. Her clothes were stained and rumpled, which was _very_ odd for her. She hadn’t been a fashionista, but she had always made sure to look presentable.  
  
“Hello, Misato,” Ritsuko said in a slow, tired voice. “Can I come in?”  
  
“Um, sure, yeah,” Misato said, stepping backwards and ushering her friend inside. “Um, you look like shit.” Ritsuko snorted at that. “Something wrong?”  
  
“You could say that,” Ritsuko said, looking around the apartment. “Things have been…”  
  
She trailed off and shook her head. Misato guided her friend into the living room of the apartment, where Shinji was already standing up, looking worried and confused.  
  
“Um, hello, Ms. Akagi,“ Shinji said, giving her a quick smile. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you after I graduated high school!”  
  
“You barely saw me while you were there,” Ritsuko said, slumping down on a chair and letting the backpack fall from her hand. “you were always quite healthy.” She rubbed her forehead. “And please, call me Ritsuko. You’re old enough and you’re dating Misato, anyway.”  
  
“Listen, do you want a beer or something?” Misato asked, looking at her friend and feeling worried. “Something to help you relax?”  
  
“…Yes, actually, I think I would,” Ritsuko said eventually. Misato’s eyes went wide. That was _not_ something she had expected to hear. “Or even something harder if you have it.”  
  
“Sorry, but I barely have beer anymore,” Misato said, shaking her head and going to the fridge. “Our little Yui, you know how it is.”  
  
And that was a very good reason to give for cutting back on her drinking. That she had gotten so stinking drunk she had woken up in bed with someone in a different apartment without remembering a thing since her second drink had also given her a _good_ reason to cut down on the drinking. Sure, that guy had been Shinji and it had all worked out fine. _That_ time.  
  
Misato grabbed a yellow-brown can and lobbed it over to Ritsuko. Then she sat down next to Shinji, looking at her friend. Misato’s nose twitched. She thought that she could smell a hint of smoke. And not the cigarette smoke from the packet that Ritsuko sometimes used, either.  
  
“So, um, do you want to share what happened?” Misato asked, scratching her head. “It’s kind of late, you know.”  
  
“Yes, I suppose I should,” Ritsuko said, slumping backwards in her chair and staring at the ceiling. She cracked open the can and took a lot longer drink from it than Misato was used to seeing from her friend. “Do you remember Dojima?”  
  
“Your boyfriend, right?” Misato said, feeling a bit worried. “Not really. Only met him twice.”  
  
“Yes, I suppose that should have been a warning sign,” Ritsuko said, not looking at Misato directly. “Well, to make a long story short, he wasn’t the kind of man I should have been dating. Or anyone should be dating.”  
  
“Did he hurt you?” Misato said quickly, rising up to her feet and glancing at Shinji. If someone beat up her best friend, then they were going in a _grave_ and Shinji would be helping her use a shovel. “He didn’t beat you or anything, right?”  
  
“No, it was more mind games and the like,” Ritsuko said bitterly, staring into the beer can before finishing the rest of it off. “About how he needed me but not nearly as much as I needed him. And when I finally had enough, well…” Ritsuko let out a sound that was half laughter, half sobbing. “I’m surprised you didn’t see it on the news, Misato. He burned our house down.”  
  
“He _what_?” Shinji asked, his jaw dropping. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I wasn’t there,” Ritsuko said with a sign, letting the can drop to the floor. “If I had been, maybe I could have saved something.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry to ask this of you, Misato, but could I spend the next few nights here? Just until I find a new apartment for me to stay at.”  
  
“Of course, of course,” Misato said quickly. “You can spend as much time as you need. And Ritsuko?” Misato felt a bit uncomfortable about this, but her friend obviously needed it. She leaned forward and hugged Ritsuko, holding her close. “I’m sorry this happened to you.”  
  
“I- thank you, Misato,” Ritsuko said, awkwardly patting Misato’s shoulder before pulling backwards. “It means a lot to me that you’re willing to take me in on such short notice. And you too, Shinji.”  
  
“Of course, not a problem,” Shinji said with a quick nod and a glance at Misato. “Um, your boy- your former boyfriend. He isn’t going to come here, is he?”  
  
“He won’t be leaving a cell for several years,” Ritsuko said with a nasty grin. “He confessed the entire thing to the police when they showed up.”  
  
“Listen,” Misato said, pressing another can of beer into Ritsuko’s hand. “Why don’t you take a shower and then we’ll see about what to do, alright?”  
  
“Yes, that sounds good,” Ritsuko said tiredly, draining the can almost as quickly as Misato would have herself a year ago. “And thank you, both of you.”  
  
Misato shook her head as Ritsuko went to the bathroom. Arson, what in the world? Misato had heard of some bad breakups before, but none of them had even included the _threat_ of that. She was worried for her friend and not entirely sure what to do to help her out with everything that she had just learned about.  
  
Misato sat back down next to Shinji and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they sat there together as the shower started on the other side of the wall.  
  
“That’s really something,” Shinji said eventually. “I’ve never heard of anything like that happening.”  
  
“Me neither,” Misato said with a sigh. “And just to make sure, you _are_ okay with Ritsuko spending some time here, right?”  
  
“Of course!” Shinji said quickly. “How could I turn away a friend of yours?”  
  
Misato smiled at that and kissed Shinji’s cheek. As she did so, an idea came to her. It was one of the ideas that had more often come to her when she had downed twice as many beers as Ritsuko just had, but even stone-cold sober, it still had a certain appeal to it. Probably because Misato was still horny, but what the hell.  
  
“We should do everything we can to help her relax,” Misato said after a moment. “After the day she’s had, she could use it.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Shinji said, glancing towards the kitchen. “It’s so late, do you think that she’s had dinner already?”  
  
“Probably, but that wasn’t the relaxation I was thinking about,” Misato said, a devilish smile appearing on her face. She leaned closer to Shinji. “Listen, she’s obviously in the same spot I was last year, when I met you again.” She stroked his cheek. “And look at how well that turned out.”  
  
“Yeah,” Shinji said, his face softening as he glanced towards the closed door Yui was sleeping behind. You’re right, it did.”  
  
“Ritsuko needs what I needed,” Misato said. “She needs _you_ , Shinji.”  
  
“I, uh, huh? What?” Shinji said, looking shocked at what he had just heard. “Misato, are you sure about that?”  
  
“Dead certain,” Misato said, her resolve firming up inside of her. “She needs someone to take care of her and make her feel good. And nothing feels better than a good orgasm from a man who knows what he’s doing.”  
  
And boy, did Shinji know what he was doing. Misato had made _sure_ of that, though she had had a _lot_ to work with already. The things her precious Shinji could do with just a little bit of work could make Misato feel _wonderful_.  
  
“I don’t know, Misato,” Shinji said worriedly, glancing at the bathroom door again. “I really don’t think that Ritsuko is up for that sort of thing right now.”  
  
“Oh no, of course she isn’t,” Misato said, waving her hand in complete agreement. “Today’s been one crappy day and I’m sure she’s ready to get it over with without anything more happening. But if she’s going to stay at our place for a while, then when the moment is right, you can make her feel good.” Misato paused for a second. “And I’ll be helping, of course.”  
  
“I, um, wow,” Shinji said, blinking quickly. Misato grinned. She _knew_ what Shinji was thinking of right now. Misato had never bothered to hide the fact that she was bi. Not from Shinji, at least. And they had had some _fun_ times with the two of them watching porn as Misato described what she would like to do to the girls on screen. “Um, are you _sure_ about this, Misato?”  
  
“A lot surer than you are,” Misato said with a wink. “Here, let me convince you, Shinji.”  
  
She reached down and grabbed Shinji’s cock. It was half-hard and quickly got a lot harder as Misato pumped her hand up and down along the shaft. Shinji obviously liked it and so did Misato. There was a lovely warm spark that burst into life inside of her as she took care of her boyfriend and her other hand slid down into her shorts to rub at her pussy through her panties.  
  
“Now,” Misato said with a grin as she leaned to the side, looking up at Shinji and winking at him, “Let’s see if I can’t convince you.”  
  
“You already have,” Shinji muttered.  
  
As if that was any reason for Misato to stop right now! She just shook her head and started to lick the tip of Shinji’s cock. The tremor that ran through his body at that was so _exciting_. Misato shivered and did it again, moving her mouth along the shaft, pressing her lips against it.  
  
As she did that, her other hand was buried inside of her shorts, rubbing and stroking at her pussy. She was making herself feel _good_. Very, very good indeed. Misato was already starting to drip into her panties and she hadn’t even gotten a finger inside of herself yet. Well, with the thought of having a threesome with her two favorite people in the world, why wouldn’t she be turned on?  
  
Misato knew that she was _good_ at giving blowjobs. Shinji always said so and given how quickly he could cum when Misato went all out, she knew that he wasn’t just saying that to make her feel good. And she had only gotten better at that sort of thing since Yui had been born. Spending a week making love with each other just wasn’t in the cards anymore with a baby to take care of. Speed was the name of the game.  
  
So Misato started to do her absolute best, while she fingered her pussy. It made her feel _wonderful_ and she kept on going, doing her best to satisfy Shinji and herself at the same time.  
  
Shinji helped with that, to a certain extent. Groping her boob _did_ make her feel good, though it wasn’t _only_ for Misato’s own enjoyment. She shivered and kept on sucking, going up and down along the stiff shaft and feeling it pressing against her tongue.   
  
Then the shower stopped. Misato’s eyes got wide and she _really_ picked up the pace. She was on a timer now and she didn’t want to welcome Ritsuko back with her boyfriend’s cock hanging out in the open. Not on her very first night here, at least.  
  
“Misato,” Shinji moaned, resting a hand on top of her head. “That’s it.”  
  
That was good to hear, but Misato could go faster. She started to fuck her face on her boyfriend’s cock, slamming up and down along it again and again, making herself gag as she swallowed his dick. It was _exciting_ , especially with the chance of getting caught. Misato’s fingers were working inside of her, making her tingle and drip as she sucked Shinji’s rod.  
  
And then it was enough. Shinji made a coughing sound and he started to cum. Misato kept her head pressed down against his lap, swallowing jet after jet of cum as it filled her mouth up and went straight down to her belly. She moaned, glancing up at her boyfriend and seeing the happiness on his face.  
  
That made her feel good, but not good enough to cum. Misato’s fingers went _crazy_ inside of her, but it wasn’t quite enough. As the bathroom door opened, Misato leaned back up, stretching and casually wiping a hand across her mouth as she did so. She swallowed again and ran her tongue along her lips, making sure that everything was gone.  
  
There was a distracting heat inside of her pussy, one that was making her thighs twitch and jerk. But Misato was just going to have to wait until bedtime to take care of that. Right now, she just focused on breathing in and out and giving Ritsuko as natural of a smile as she could as her friend sat back down.  
  
Ritsuko was wearing a white robe that went down to her ankles. It was quite tightly tied, concealing even more of her body than her usual outfit. For a minute, Misato wondered if she was wearing any underwear underneath before dismissing that thought as the horniness talking.  
  
“Welcome back, Rits,” Misato said, looking at Ritsuko. “Oh, good, yes, I should have told you that you could use my bathrobe.”  
  
“Sorry for not asking before,” Ritsuko said, “but my clothes were… quite dirty and the only other change I had was what I had worn to the gym.” She nodded at the backpack that was still sitting by her feet. “I suppose I’ll have to go shopping tomorrow.”  
  
“I’ll go with you,” Misato said, leaning forward and patting Ritsuko on the hand. “And listen, if you ever need _anything_ from either from us, just let us know. We’ll be there for you.”  
  
“Thank you, Misato,” Ritsuko said with a tired smile. “And again, I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time. But right now, all I want is to go to sleep.”  
  
“Not a problem,” Misato said, standing up and tugging Shinji with her as well. “I’m afraid we don’t have a spare futon, so unless you want to join us tonight,” Ritsuko snorted and rolled her eyes, “yeah, that’s what I thought. Anyway, you can sleep on the couch and I’ll go find some blankets for you to wrap up in.”  
  
“Thank you, again, Misato,” Ritsuko said, smiling at her. “You’re the best friend that a woman could ask for.”

*******

  
Misato thought that it was time. Ritsuko had been staying at her and Shinji’s apartment for two weeks now, slowly piecing her life back together. She had even started talking about finding an apartment for herself in the past few days, though Misato had made it quite clear that she was welcome to stay with the three of them for as long as she wanted.  
  
And Ritsuko was smiling again. Smiling because she was actually finding things funny, instead of just knowing that she was supposed to smile. That was an _important_ difference. And if Ritsuko could find some joy in life, then Misato thought that it was time for her to find some _serious_ pleasure in life.  
  
As Shinji took care of Yui, Misato sat down next to Ritsuko on the couch. Quite close to her friend, as well. Ritsuko glanced at her and raised her eyebrows, waiting for Misato to say something.  
  
“How are you feeling, Ritsuko?” Misato asked, looking at her friend with a careful eye.  
  
“I’m doing… better,” Ritsuko said with a firm nod. “Thanks to you and Shinji, of course. You’ve both done a lot for me and I know it can’t be easy.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about,” Misato said airily, waving a hand. “You’re my best friend in the whole world, Ritsuko. You think that there’s anything I wouldn’t do for you?”  
  
Ritsuko smiled at that and nodded. The silence stretched out and Misato drove herself forward to take the next step.  
  
“And, Ritsuko, if there’s anything I can do to make you feel better, to get you to relax a bit, just let me know,” Misato said. “I want to make you feel good.”  
  
“You’ve done enough for me,” Ritsuko said, shaking her head. “I couldn’t ask for anything more.”  
  
“Of course you can,” Misato said, lifting her arms and resting her hands on Ritsuko’s shoulder. “How about a massage, like back in college? If you were stressed out _then_ ,” Misato punctuated the sentence with a snort.  
  
“That would be lovely, Misato,” Ritsuko said with a smile. “Thank you.”  
  
Misato smiled as well. They spent the next few minutes figuring out a way to get Ritsuko positioned without a convenient table for her to lay down on. Finally, she ended up sitting backwards on the couch, leaning against the back of it and Misato standing behind her.  
  
Misato knew exactly what she was doing. Both in giving a massage and in the _plan_ behind the massage. She cracked her knuckles and got to work, rubbing Ritsuko’s back and shoulders, just like she had almost a decade ago.  
  
“Oh, that feels wonderful, Misato,” Ritsuko said, almost before Misato had even begun. “You’re making me feel _really_ good.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear it,” Misato said with a smile as she felt the tense strings of muscles underneath Ritsuko’s blouse and skin. “And I’m going to make you feel a _lot_ better.”  
  
Misato glanced over at the door to Yui’s bedroom. She could see it hanging open a bit and shook her head. Shinji should wait to come out, until Ritsuko was a lot more relaxed. And anyway, that would give him more time to play with Yui, and that was _always_ a good thing.  
  
Misato drew pretty close to Ritsuko as she worked, leaning in to keep on working at the tense muscles, forcing them to relax. She couldn’t blame Ritsuko for being so tight but getting her an _actual_ massage by someone who was trained in this might be a good idea. Something to think of tomorrow. For now, Misato thought that she was making progress with some tight knots standing out from Ritsuko’s back.  
  
After getting them _kind_ of relaxed, Misato went lower down, leaving them for later. And possibly for a different pair of hands. Instead, she focused on rubbing Ritsuko’s lower back, staying just above her butt. Which, with the position Ritsuko was in, was sticking out quite a bit and looking _very_ tempting.  
  
Misato didn’t touch it. Not yet at least. Instead, she looked at the half-closed door and nodded.  
  
Shinji stepped through, smiling and looking a bit nervous. Well, him not being a good actor shouldn’t be a problem. Hopefully.  
  
“Oh, um, Shinji,” Ritsuko said, trying to sit up. Misato pushed her back down. “This is, um, just…”  
  
“A friendly massage?” Shinji asked, stepping in front of Ritsuko. His crotch was right in front of Ritsuko’s face, something she was obviously well aware of. “That’s not a problem at all, believe me.” He took a deep breath and visibly recalled the next line Misato had drilled into him. “In fact, I could take over your shoulders while Misato works lower down.”  
  
“That’s a good idea,” Misato said, letting out a grunt of effort to show how hard she was working. “These knots are certainly a two person job, Rits.”  
  
“Well, I suppose…” Ritsuko said, sounding a bit unsure. “If you wouldn’t mind.”  
  
“Not at all,” Shinji said, leaning forward and grabbing onto Ritsuko’s shoulders.  
  
Shinji wasn’t as good at giving massages as Misato was, but she had been training him on them over the past few months, especially near the end of her pregnancy when the discomfort had been getting pretty bad. Ritsuko certainly didn’t seem to mind. Well, she didn’t seem to mind Shinji’s skill. That she was face to crotch with a man did seem to be weighing on her mind. And if Misato could tell that as she worked on Ritsuko’s back, then it was _really_ obvious.  
  
Well, that was just for the better. Misato smiled to herself as she kept on working on Ritsuko’s back, kneading and massaging the muscles there as Shinji worked a bit further up. Ritsuko gradually let herself relax as they kept on working, and Misato could see the tension flowing out of her body.  
  
Good, good, that was _very_ good. Misato nodded in satisfaction and looked up at Shinji. She shot her boyfriend a wink and moved her hands down slightly.  
  
Getting her butt grabbed caused Ritsuko to rouse herself. She shook her head and looked over her shoulder, trying to swing her hips from side to side and shake Misato’s hands off of her rear.  
  
“Um, Misato,” Ritsuko said, sounding both embarrassed and confused. “What are you doing down there?”  
  
“Helping you relax,” Misato said casually. “You’re so _tense_ , Ritsuko! I’ve got to try and get the stress out of all of you, so just relax and let me work.”  
  
Ritsuko made some more nervous noises but she didn’t say anything. Misato kept on massaging the surprisingly large cheeks underneath her hands before looking up. She saw what was making Ritsuko shut up.  
  
Shinji had gotten an erection. Well, who could blame him? His hot, beautiful girlfriend was groping the rear of another girl right in front of him. His dick was straining against his shorts, making itself _quite_ obvious as he breathed in and out and kept on kneading Ritsuko’s shoulders. There was no way Ritsuko couldn’t see it.  
  
Misato let the moment build for a while and kept on working on her friend’s rear, seeing how nicely it responded to what she was doing. Then she left it alone and started on Ritsuko’s thighs.  
  
And wonder of wonders, Ritsuko was wearing a skirt. That just _had_ to mean that Misato had to pull it up enough to slide her hands in and underneath. It was a good thing it was summer. That meant that there weren’t any leggings or tights underneath to get in the way. Misato could run her hands over soft, warm skin.  
  
And the muscles in Ritsuko’s thighs were tense enough that there was just no way that Misato _couldn’t_ take care of them. Her friend was so _very_ tense and needed what help Misato could offer, clearly.  
  
“Um, Misato,” Ritsuko said, sounding a bit nervous, “don’t you think that this is all just a bit…”  
  
“Exactly what you need?” Misato asked cheerfully. “Yes, yes I do.” She chuckled. “You’re so uptight, Ritsuko. I don’t blame you, but just learn to relax a bit, okay? Just go with the flow.”  
  
Ritsuko made a mumbling sound at that, but if there were any actual words in it, Misato didn’t catch a single one. Instead, she kept on rubbing Ritsuko’s thighs, both inner and outer. And it kept on feeling _good_.  
  
Misato was getting kind of turned on, actually. Getting to touch a beautiful woman like Ritsuko would be enough, all on its own. But when that was combined with the likelihood of a threesome? Oh yeah, that was _just_ the kind of thing that Misato needed to feel all sorts of tingles inside of her.  
  
“I shouldn’t be doing this,” Ritsuko said again. “You two have done so much for me and this is all just…”  
  
Well, if she was going to give Misato a golden opportunity, then it would just be selfish for Misato to turn it down, wouldn’t it? Misato grinned as she softly stroked Ritsuko’s inner thighs.  
  
“If you want to give something back,” Misato said, whispering in Ritsuko’s ear, “then Shinji’s cock is right there in front of you.” Ritsuko gasped and Misato kept on going. “Trust me, he _won’t_ mind if you suck it.”  
  
Ritsuko tilted her head back to look up at Shinji. Shinji looked pretty embarrassed, but nodded. And his dick _was_ pretty hard and right in front of Ritsuko’s face. After only a short while of hesitation, Ritsuko nodded and leaned forward.  
  
She pulled down Shinji’s shorts and his cock flopped out, almost hitting Ritsuko in the face. Ritsuko gasped again and stared down at the hard shaft waving back and forth in front of her. She shivered as she stared at it, before reaching down and grabbing it with one hand.  
  
The sound that Shinji made at that was just so _sexy_. Misato shivered and kept on taking care of her friend, slowly moving her hands up along the insides of Ritsuko’s thighs. She was getting closer and closer and Ritsuko wasn’t doing anything to stop her.  
  
“I don’t want to make him cheat on you, Misato,” Ritsuko said slowly, looking down at the hard shaft she was still stroking.  
  
“Oh, don’t you worry,” Misato said, shaking her head. “This isn’t cheating at _all_. It’s just… having some fun.”  
  
Ritsuko didn’t respond to that. But she _did_ wrap her lips around the tip of Shinji’s cock and start to suck on it. That was when Misato knew that everything she wanted was going to happen. She sighed happily, overjoyed that everything was going just the way that it should. Ritsuko _deserved_ this.  
  
Misato leaned in to get a better look at how Ritsuko was giving a blowjob. There was always more to learn out there, after all! And it was clear that Ritsuko really _was_ giving a good blowjob as she moved up and down along the hard shaft in front of her. The look on Shinji’s face was really cute as well. Misato winked up at him and idly kept on massaging Ritsuko’s thighs, though she had to admit it was more like groping by now. Was that really a problem, though?  
  
Shinji was barely remembering to still rub Ritsuko’s shoulders. He was much more focused on the blowjob and that wasn’t a problem at all. Misato shivered and felt her own pussy clench down around nothing. Wow, she could _really_ go for some fun right now. And there was one kind of fun that was more enjoyable than any other kind.  
  
Misato let go with one hand and started to masturbate. She couldn’t keep herself quiet and let out some small, soft sounds as she rubbed her pussy. She felt tingles spreading all through her body as she worked, rubbing at her folds and feeling the pleasure spreading through her body. And she was probably the only one who knew what she was doing, since Ritsuko and Shinji were so focused on what she was doing to him.  
  
And she was doing a _very_ good job of it, too. Misato liked to think that she knew a thing or two about turning Shinji on and she could see just how aroused he was as Ritsuko kept on bobbing up and down along his dick. The look on his face was just _so_ damn good. It made Misato smile to see. And to think that pretty soon her friend was going to be getting a _tasty treat_.  
  
“He looks so happy right now, doesn’t he?” Misato asked, still rubbing at both her and Ritsuko. “It always makes me feel nice to have my boyfriend be happy with my,” she chuckled, “special skills.”  
  
Ritsuko didn’t answer that and just kept on sucking the cock in front of her. Misato nodded and moved her hand a bit further up. She started to rub against Ritsuko’s pussy, pressing against it through her panties. Ritsuko gasped at that and her body tensed up. But she didn’t tell Misato to stop, so Misato kept on doing it, making sure that she was making her friend feel _very_ good.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon, Ritsuko,” Shinji said, in a slightly strained voice.  
  
“Oh, um,” Ritsuko said, quickly pulling her mouth off of his shaft. “Then I’ll…”  
  
“Get something in return,” Misato said, smoothly cutting in. “Something you _deserve_ , Ritsuko.”  
  
“What are you talking about, Misato?” Ritsuko asked in a suspicious tone of voice.  
  
“Let Shinji fuck you,” Misato said, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Fake it until you make it, really. “He wants it. You want it.” She rubbed her fingers against Ritsuko’s pussy, which was only feeling a little bit damp through her panties. “And I sure wouldn’t mind seeing it, either.”  
  
“I… I shouldn’t fuck my friend’s boyfriend in front of you,” Ritsuko said slowly, twisting around to look at Misato. “That wouldn’t be fair.”  
  
“Then he can fuck the both of us,” Misato said, the idea _really_ appealing to her. “We both lay down on the futon, Shinji can be in between our legs and then…” she sighed happily. “It will feel so _good_ , you know?”  
  
“It does sound nice,” Shinji volunteered.  
  
“I imagine it does for you,” Ritsuko said sourly. “You think I don’t know what the boys at work are thinking of when they come to the nurse’s station? And you were no different.”  
  
“Well, can you blame them?” Misato asked, looking her friend over. “You’re _beautiful_ , Ritsuko. I think so. Shinji thinks so. And we both want you to feel _good_.”  
  
“Well… I suppose so,” Ritsuko said eventually. “I’ve never been in a threesome before.”  
  
“Then to the bedroom,” Misato said, sliding off of the couch and stumbling a bit as pins and needles jabbed into her legs. “And all the fun that waits there.”  
  
Ritsuko snorted. Yeah, she could probably tell Shinji all _sorts_ of things about what Misato had gotten up to in the bedroom. She stayed silent as the three of them headed there.  
  
Once they were in, Misato didn’t waste any time getting naked. She also made sure to pose a bit, showing herself off, letting her lovers admire her still beautiful and youthful body. Not as young as Shinji, but still looking _good_. She leaned forward slightly, letting her boobs, enlarged by pregnancy, swing back and forth a bit. Shinji paid more attention to them then Ritsuko did, but Misato didn’t mind.  
  
“Come on, Rits,” Misato said, laying down on the futon and patting her belly. “Try and get comfortable, okay?”  
  
Ritsuko shook her head and undressed. She didn’t remove as much as Misato had, leaving her panties on. That still made her look _good_ , though and Misato sighed happily at the beautiful body that was exposed.  
  
And then wrapped Ritsuko in a tight hug as she leaned down. Ritsuko grumbled a bit at that but returned the hug, looking down into Misato’s face. There were bright red spots on Ritsuko’s cheeks which made her look _very_ cute indeed. Misato smiled widely and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Ritsuko squeaked a bit and returned the kiss after a while. The two of them hugged each other and Misato _really_ enjoyed the feeling of naked flesh pressing against each other. And it being Ritsuko made it a _lot_ better.  
  
Ritsuko only broke the kiss when Shinji knelt down behind her and grabbed her thighs. Misato could only see a bit of what he was doing with how Ritsuko’s body was in the way. She wouldn’t give it up for anything, though. Her friend _needed_ this.  
  
“Are you ready for him?” Misato asked gently, stroking Ritsuko’s cheek and planting another quick kiss there.  
  
“I… not quite yet,” Ritsuko admitted. “I need some more.”  
  
“Let me take care of that,” Shinji said, starting to rub at both Misato and Ritsuko.  
  
What he was doing to Misato was making her feel good and she shivered. So she could only imagine how much more Ritsuko was enjoying what was happening to her. Her friend shivered and sighed, twitching around on top of Misato. That was fun.  
  
The two of them kissed again. Misato enjoyed the feeling of Ritsuko’s naked body pressing down on top of her. And she was sure that Shinji would _really_ enjoy the sight of their boobs rubbing back and forth. She grinned at the thought and kept on kissing her friend, running her hands up and down along Ritsuko’s back. Ritsuko, meanwhile, kept her hands squeezing down on Misato’s shoulders. Which also felt pretty nice.  
  
Misato was already pretty turned on and what Shinji was doing to her was taking her the rest of the way. Her legs were kicking as she felt the pleasure building up inside of her. She shivered and licked her lips, staring up at Ritsuko. Ritsuko was looking back at her with a _very_ cute expression on her face.  
  
“I think we’re both ready, Shinji,” Misato called out, getting a nod from Ritsuko. “Make it good, darling.”  
  
“How couldn’t it be?” Shinji muttered.  
  
Ritsuko was the first one to get Shinji’s cock. She stiffened up in Misato’s arms and moaned, sounding _very_ lewd and _very_ cute. She blushed and shook her head as Shinji started to fuck her.  
  
Misato could feel how Ritsuko’s body was rocking back and forth as she got fucked. It was pretty interesting to feel and Misato held on tightly to Ritsuko, her hands wandering along her back. Every now and then, they would brush up against Shinji’s and he would squeeze them briefly before going back to fucking Ritsuko.  
  
Shinji didn’t make Misato wait _too_ long. Pretty soon, she felt a shaft pressing against her folds. They were so wet and she was so ready that it didn’t take any time at all before Shinji was sliding inside of her. And it felt _amazing_.  
  
Having sex with him always did. But with Ritsuko added in, it was even better. A shiver ran through Misato from head to toe. This was so _hot_ and she was getting so turned on as she stared into Ritsuko’s eyes as Shinji pumped in and out of her pussy. She _loved_ the hot, exciting feeling that was running through her body and she wanted more.  
  
She and Ritsuko kissed again. Ritsuko was surprisingly aggressive this time. Her tongue slid into Misato’s open mouth and she started to dominate the kiss, moaning slightly as she made out with Misato. She even managed to slip her hands in between their bodies and started to play with Misato’s boobs.  
  
“C-careful there,” Misato managed to get out, pulling away from the kiss. “I _was_ pregnant, Ritsuko. If you don’t want milk, then, ah, you’d, oh!”  
  
Continuing to talk was made difficult by how _good_ Shinji’s cock was making her feel as it pumped in and out of her. Misato’s legs were kicking and twitching as she got fucked by her boyfriend. And what her best friend was doing to her boobs wasn’t making it any easier to focus.  
  
“Really, still?” Ritsuko asked, squeezing down on Misato’s boobs again. “You’re still lactating?”  
  
“For another month,” Shinji said, “that’s what the parenting book recommended.”  
  
Ritsuko nodded and slid her hands back around Misato in a hug. Misato had never _stopped_ hugging Ritsuko, her hands laced together along the small of Ritsuko’s back.  
  
All too soon, Shinji pulled out of Misato and slid back into Ritsuko. Misato moaned in disappointment. She had been feeling _good_ and was more than ready cum from her boyfriend’s dick. But the look of enjoyment on Ritsuko’s face helped erase some of the disappointment that Misato felt. Ritsuko looked so _happy_ , taking Shinji’s cock. Misato could see the tension literally getting fucked out of her as Shinji pumped in and out fo her.  
  
“You both feel wonderful,” Shinji said, rubbing Misato’s hands as he used her friend. “It’s great, being together with the two of you.”  
  
“How many guys ever get to have something like this happen to them?” Misato asked, smiling up at him. “You’re a lucky, lucky man, Shinji.”  
  
“I’ve known that ever since I held Yui in the hospital,” Shinji replied.  
  
Misato had to laugh at how sappily sweet that was. But it was still _very_ nice to hear and she smiled up at him. And smacked Ritsuko when her friend rolled her eyes.  
  
Ritsuko was starting to make some small, panting noises. They were pretty close to the sounds that Misato made when _she_ was getting turned on and she smiled at the thought that her friend was about to cum. She did her best to help push Ritsuko along, though this position wasn’t the _best_ for it.  
  
Misato ran her hands up and down along Ritsuko’s back, from her shoulders down to her butt. She started to grope _that_ , digging her hands into Ritsuko’s quite enjoyable rear. Ritsuko made a coughing noise as that happened and shook her head back and forth. Misato grinned and kept on doing it as Shinji pumped in and out of Ritsuko.  
  
Then Ritsuko came. Misato got a _great_ view of the expressions that were washing over Ritsuko’s face. It was amazing to see, watching the pleasure passing over her face. It was _more_ than just pleasure, really. The look there said that Ritsuko was getting to feel better than she could possibly have dreamed of. Her eyes were wide and she was twitching back and forth, her mouth opening and closing as small, lewd sounds slipped from her lips.  
  
“Oh, baby, you look beautiful,” Misato said, ruffling Ritsuko’s bleached blonde hair. “You wouldn’t believe how great you look right now.”  
  
Ritsuko just nodded, breathing in and out, her eyes still wide. Misato smiled up at her, taking in the beautiful lady held in her arms. Ritsuko did look absolutely _amazing_ and Misato shivered in delight as she ran a hand up and down Ritsuko’s back, feeling the muscles tensing up and relaxing as aftershocks of the orgasm ran through her.  
  
“I’m getting _really_ close,” Shinji said. Misato was actually impressed that he had held out for as long as he had. “Misato, you ready?”  
  
“No!” Misato said quickly. “Keep on fucking Ritsuko. She deserves this.”  
  
“You sure?” Shinji asked, his voice strained. “I- ugh!”  
  
The sounds that Shinji made following that were some that Misato had gotten _very_ familiar with. She smiled, looking into Ritsuko’s eyes as Shinji started to fill her up with cum. A shiver ran through Ritsuko’s body from head to toe as she got stuffed with semen. There was a moment of tension and then she _relaxed_ , going all nice and limp, breathing in and out.  
  
“There, wasn’t that great?” Misato asked, stroking Ritsuko’s face. She managed to push past her own need she was feeling inside of her pussy. “Being with him and getting fucked and everything?”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Ritsuko said, breathing in and out heavily. “I, wow, I…”  
  
Ritsuko got a big, sappy smile on her face and turned her head away. Misato smiled, staring at her and then up at Shinji. Shinji looked almost as satisfied with what he had done as Ritsuko did with what she had _gotten_.  
  
While Misato could _really_ go for a dick inside of her pussy, or a tongue or a toy or, failing everything else, her own fingers. Her lower lips were twitching and there was a constant stream of arousal running out of her pussy. She _really_ needed an orgasm. A good, satisfying orgasm that would make her feel _wonderful_ , just like Shinji and Ritsuko had.  
  
Ritsuko helped a bit with that by rolling off of Misato. She stared up at the ceiling, her legs spread apart and her breasts rising and falling as she fought for breath. She looked _very_ tired and it was a pretty nice look on her, one that Misato hadn’t ever expected to see from her friend.  
  
“Wow,” Ritsuko said slowly, closing her eyes and draping an arm across her forehead. “You really have him trained well, Misato.”  
  
“Raw talent goes a long way,” Misato said, rising to her knees and planting a kiss on Shinji’s cheek, “but yeah, I’ve made sure he knows what a woman likes.”  
  
Shinji blushed at that and turned his head to kiss Misato back. The two of them quickly went to making out, Shinji resting a hand on her boobs and running his other hand back and forth along her thighs. It was _quite_ good but not nearly good enough. Misato could feel herself twitching with need and Shinji could _tell_ what she needed. It was written all over his face but he wasn’t giving it to her. The smug little brat.  
  
Misato’s own hand went down to stroke his cock. It was half-hard and slick from his cum and her and Ritsuko’s arousal. It didn’t take long at all before it started to rise up and sway back and forth. And Misato knew _exactly_ what to do with it.  
  
“Sorry, Ritsuko,” Misato said as she pressed herself up close against her lover. “This time, Shinji’s _all_ mine.”  
  
“Ugh, I couldn’t join in even if I wanted to,” Ritsuko said, uncovering her eyes and glancing at the two of them. “That was the best orgasm I’ve had in a long, long while.”  
  
“Just wait until we start finding out your weak spots,” Misato said as she and Shinji knelt down on the futon next to Ritsuko. “Then we’ll start making you _dance_.”  
  
Ritsuko snorted at that and shook her head. And she propped herself up on one elbow as Misato turned around, shaking her ass at Shinji and spreading her thighs apart.  
  
Misato could feel the arousal leaking out of her pussy as she showed herself off. Oh, she wanted this. She wanted this _really_ badly. She licked her lips, her pussy pulsing and aching with need as she waited for Shinji to give her what she _needed_. She was feeling so horny, her entire body was thrumming with arousal.  
  
So Shinji’s hands ended up feeling _very_ good as he grabbed her hips. Misato groaned and rocked back and forth, showing herself off, inviting Shinji to _fuck_ her and give her the orgasm she so desperately needed.  
  
The tip of Shinji’s cock rested against her pussy. It spread her lower lips out a _bit_ , but not nearly enough. Misato was almost panting with need right now, waiting for it to happen. She wanted to get _fucked_. She wanted her boyfriend to fill her up, make her get _stuffed_ and made to feel _full_. And she wanted it to happen right _now_.  
  
Then it did. Shinji pushed inside of Misato and it was just as good as Misato had hoped that it would be. Misato moaned, feeling the rod sliding deeper and deeper inside of her. It was a _great_ feeling, one that made her feel warm inside from head to toe. She shook her head, panting for breath as she felt the shaft started to slide back and forth inside of her.  
  
Misato was horny enough and had been fucked by Shinji often enough that there was _no_ problem taking him in as deep as he could go. Misato _loved_ the feeling of Shinji’s cock sliding deeper and deeper inside of her, filling up more and more of her pussy. She shook her head back and forth, the sensations inside of her better than she could have said as she got fucked. She _loved_ this and was so, _so_ glad that it was happening to her.  
  
“Come on, Shinji,” Misato said with a low moan. “Fuck me _harder_.” She smiled. “Fuck me the way I want to get fucked.”  
  
Shinji knew what _that_ way was. And he didn’t waste any time, either. One hand stayed squeezing down on Misato’s hip, while the other slid up along her spine until it grabbed her shoulder. Then he pressed her face down while making her ass rise up. That felt _great_ and the way he started to _seriously_ fuck Misato made her feel even better. Misato started to moan as she got screwed, the cock pounding in and out of her over and over again. She shivered, feeling _wonderful_ as the shaft pumped in and out of her wet, waiting pussy.  
  
Misato could feel the thrusts traveling through her entire body as she got fucked. It was such a _good_ feeling, one that Misato just couldn’t live without. She shivered as she felt the rod reaching _deep_ inside of her and making her feel so _good_ as Shinji kept on slamming into her, stuffing her pussy with his cock again and again. She shivered and moaned.  
  
Misato could see Ritsuko looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and smiled at her friend. Ritsuko had quite a bit of red on her cheeks as she stared and Misato could see the lust that was slowly growing inside of her. Her friend was _liking_ what she was seeing. And why shouldn’t she? This had to be almost as hot to watch as it was to feel.  
  
And it was feeling so _very_ good. Misato licked her lips and moaned as she felt the pleasure spreading through her body, filling her up and making her gasp and twitch and whine as the orgasm built up inside of her, rising a bit with every single thrust.  
  
“Oh, Misato,” Shinji said softly, rubbing her back and keeping her pressed down on the floor. “You look so _hot_ right now.”  
  
Misato would bet anything that Shinji was staring at her ass right now. Well, it _was_ being put on display right in front of him. Who could blame him for staring at it? Or for touching it, as one hand started to squeeze one of her cheeks and coaxed another lewd sound out of Misato.  
  
Heck, even fucking it would be fine. Misato was no stranger to taking dicks in all three of her holes. Though she did _not_ want Shinji to pull out of her right now. He was doing _just_ fine exactly where he was, pumping in and out of her pussy again and again. Misato rocked back and forth as well, feeling the pleasure growing and growing inside of her as she got fucked. She was almost there. Just a few minutes away from a _really_ good orgasm. And maybe it wouldn’t even take that long.  
  
Misato’s entire body was thrumming with arousal and electricity. She was feeling _good_ as she got fucked. She could feel the pleasure building up inside of her lower belly, a hot, aching, pulsing feeling that was tinging every single thought she had with lust. She was close, real close, any second now, she just needed a little bit-!  
  
The orgasm that swept through Misato was _amazing_. She moaned and fell down, her cheek pressing against the futon as she came. The pleasure that was filling her up was so _intense_ , it was beyond words. She couldn’t do or think of anything but the orgasm that was sweeping through her body. She certainly couldn’t stop all sorts of lewd sounds from spilling from her lips as she came _hard_.  
  
Shinji kept on fucking her through her orgasm, though he _really_ slowed down as her pussy squeezed down around him. He made a grunting sound in the back of his throat as he kept on sliding back and forth inside of her. It helped prolong Misato’s orgasm and kept on making her feel _good_. She shivered, her body rocking back and forth, moving entirely on its own without her mind having any input on the matter at all.  
  
“Oh yes,” Misato distantly heard Shinji moan. “Oh, Misato. You look great. You’re _amazing_.”  
  
Misato made a moaning sound. It wasn’t even in response to what Shinji was saying, it was just the only sound that she could make. She shivered, her stiff nipples pressing against the futon as the shaft kept on sliding in and out of her, making the orgasm just _that_ much better.  
  
It took a wonderfully long while for the orgasm to die down inside of her. And even when it finally ended, Shinji was still fucking her, pumping in and out of Misato’s pussy. Misato shivered and licked her lips, _really_ enjoying the feeling beyond what words could say. She smiled widely and looked over at Ritsuko.  
  
The arousal Ritsuko was feeling was written all over her face. She wasn’t actually masturbating, but she seemed to be only one step removed from it. It looked pretty hot, really and Misato felt her own arousal rise up inside of her once again.  
  
Helped along by the shaft that was still pumping in and out of her, of course. That was helping to make Misato feel wonderful as the pleasure spread through her body once again. She shivered and sighed, loving the feeling of being fucked by her boyfriend.  
  
“You, you don’t need to hold back, Shinji,” Misato managed to get out. “You can, ah, cum inside of me _whenever_ you want.”  
  
“Sounds good to me,” Shinji panted. “I wouldn’t have been able to hold back anyway!”  
  
And he kept on fucking Misato. Misato licked her lips as she felt the shaft pumping back and forth inside of her, reaching _deep_ inside of her pussy and making her feel great as she got screwed. She slowly managed to push herself back up onto her hands and knees, rocking back and forth.  
  
Just like she always did when they had sex in this position, Misato made a mental note to go and look for a tailplug to spice things up. And just like she always did, Misato knew that the odds of her doing that were next to nil. High school teachers and college students didn’t make a lot of money, especially when they also had a baby girl.  
  
Shinji was picking up the pace again, sliding in and out of Misato faster and faster. It was making her feel _very_ good and she shivered, licking her lips as she felt the shaft stretching her out and filling her up. Misato rocked back and forth as much as she could, feeling the pleasure building and building. She probably wasn’t going to cum again, but that was alright. There was still something to be said for just having sex, even without an orgasm. It could make things feel very… good. Very, very good.  
  
Giggling, Misato smiled and looked over at Ritsuko. She was close enough that Misato could probably manage to kiss her.  
  
So she did. Ritsuko squeaked in surprise as she got kissed, Misato pressing her lips against her once again. Then Ritsuko started to return the kiss, grabbing the back of Misato’s head and keeping the kiss going. It felt _very_ nice and Misato felt a tingle spreading through her body as they locked lips while Shinji kept on sliding in and out of her.  
  
“I never thought,” Shinji said, his voice kind of tight, “I’d get to see two beautiful women kissing each other.”  
  
“It’s really something special, isn’t it?” Misato said, breaking the kiss for a moment to giggle before going back in. “And I wouldn’t mind if you and Ritsuko kissed, either.”  
  
“I don’t think that I’d be able to lift myself up enough,” Ritsuko said, shaking her head.   
  
“And I wouldn’t dream of pulling out of you right now, Misato,” Shinji said quickly. “You’re so _wet_ and tight around me.” Misato could _hear_ the shiver that ran through him. “You’re making me feel great, Misato.”  
  
“You made me feel pretty good, too,” Misato said with a smile as she rocked back and forth against Shinji. “Really good.”  
  
Shinji nodded but didn’t say anything more. He just started to pick up the pace, slamming in and out of Misato again and again. Misato shivered, feeling the _force_ being used on her. It was a wonderful feeling and she could feel the arousal building up inside of her. She just might get a second orgasm out of being fucked by her boyfriend after all.  
  
“Misato,” Shinji softly moaned.  
  
Misato shivered and pressed herself back up against Shinji. This was it. This _had_ to be it. She licked her lips and waited.  
  
Then it happened. Shinji started to cum inside of her. It was a _wonderful_ feeling. Misato moaned as she felt the semen spreading through her body. It was a hot, intense, wonderful feeling, jet after jet of cum landing inside of her, filling her pussy up even more than Shinji’s cock had managed.  
  
And it kept on coming. Misato was left feeling very, _very_ full as she got fucked and filled. She licked her lips, softly moaning as she got screwed and used and cum inside. It made her entire body tingle all over as she felt the pleasure filling her up and she was just so _happy_ that she got to do something like this with Shinji.  
  
And with Ritsuko as well. Her friend was looking at her and shaking her head. But there was also a smile on her face as she looked at the two of them and Misato could see a hand in between her thighs, slowly working at her own cum-filled pussy.  
  
“Oh, Misato,” Shinji said, as he finally stopped cumming, still leaving Misato feeling _very_ full. “You’re… the best. I love you, so _much_.”  
  
“I love you too, Shinji,” Misato said, feeling a final shiver run through her as Shinji pulled out of her pussy.   
  
Misato could feel the cum starting to flow out of her even as she lay down on the futon. She pressed herself up against Shinji and gave him a smile, letting him see the two women that he had just fucked. Shinji obviously _really_ liked the view and the way his cock twitched was pretty exciting. Though the odds that the three of them were up for anything more after all of this were _remote_.  
  
After a minute of admiring the view, Shinji joined Misato and Ritsuko, sliding in between them. Misato smirked at the sight of him making sure to enjoy having soft, warm, female flesh pressed up against both sides of his body. But she certainly didn’t mind snuggling up to him and listening to his heart beating inside of his chest.  
  
“Thank you, both of you,” Ritsuko said quietly, resting her head on Shinji’s shoulder. “I haven’t felt this good in a long, long time.”  
  
“What are friends for?” Misato asked with a smile, patting Ritsuko’s hand. “I had just as good of a time as you did. And so did Shinji, right?”  
  
“Right,” Shinji said with a quick nod and a wide smile. “The two of you are… really something.”  
  
Misato knew _that_ , of course. But it was nice to hear it. She smiled and let herself relax, not bothering to use a single muscle in her entire body. It was just so _nice_.  
  
“Still, you better not have gotten me pregnant,” Ritsuko said.  
  
“Oh, come on, Rits,” Misato said with a giggle, waving her hand. “What are the odds of _that_ happening?”

*******

Misato shook her head as she cradled her belly. Just five months along and she already felt so _big_ and bloated. Well, it wasn’t all bad. Shinji was quite obviously aroused by pregnant women posing and showing themselves off to him. They were having some _really_ good sex, in between work and Yui and life in general.  
  
“I can’t believe I got talked into this,” Ritsuko said, sitting down next to Misato and rubbing her own full belly. “Having a kid at my age.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, Rits, you’re some dried old bag who shouldn’t have any fun in her life at all,” Misato said, rolling her eyes as she knocked her friend and lover on the shoulder. “This is what, the third time you’ve griped about this?”  
  
“well, it’s true,” Ritsuko said, blushing a bit and turning away. “What will the school think if they find out a teacher and the nurse both got knocked up by the same man?” She shifted from side to side and smiled guiltily. “And that we’re both living with him?”  
  
“Why do they need to know?” Misato asked. “Unless you want to do some ‘anatomy lessons’,” she wiggled her fingers and grinned widely, “in the nurses office, how will they find out?”  
  
Ritsuko grunted at that and leaned back on the couch, rubbing her belly. Looking at her, Misato could see why Shinji got so turned on by the two of them. Ritsuko did look nice with a pregnant belly. And she was going to be getting a lot larger by the time the year turned over.  
  
Of course, there were other reasons for Shinji to get turned on by the two of them. Like the lesbian shows they would put on in front of him (and in front of nobody but a mirror. Sex was fun and it didn’t _need_ a man, even one as good as Shinji.) Or all of the other fun things the three of them would do together. Like just sitting on the couch, piled together and switching between holding Yui and watching a movie.  
  
Yeah, there were some good things to this life. And with Ritsuko here, there were even _more_ good things. Misato smiled and rested her head against Ritsuko’s shoulder.  
  
Yeah, life was going pretty great for all four of them now.


End file.
